true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
DOR-15
DOR-15, more commonly known as Doris, is the main antagonist of Disnay's 2007 G-rated film, Meet the Robinsons. She was a robotic bowler hat who was create to help people with small tasks, but went in her own direction as she wanted to rule the city. She mainly uses Bowler Hat Guy so she can ruin Lewis's future, and betray him afterwards. Biography Background Doris was invented by Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson, created to help people with small tasks. While she was tested, she was enjoying it for a while, but quickly turned violent as she brainwashed the test subject. Because of this, Cornelius had to shut her down… or so he thought. Eventually, Doris met the Bowler Hat Guy, where they devised a plan to ruin Lewis' future. However, Doris had bigger plans. They were both able to sneak into the garage and steal the second time machine Cornelius had made, because Wilbur forgot to lock the garage door. ''Meet the Robinsons'' Doris is first seen when she and Bowler Hat Guy go to the past when the Science Fair took place, and she malfunctions the Memory Scanner that Lewis made for the project. So, when Lewis tries to get it working, it malfunctions more, causing him to med frustrated at the orphanage. However, Wilbur (Lewis' son from the future) arrives and takes Lewis to the future. When Goob tries to pass off the Memory Scanner as his own invention, he fails because he doesn't know how the Memory Scanner works, and he doesn't know what to say. Because of this, he and Doris decide to find Lewis, so they go back to the past and try to find him, only to find Bowler Hat Guy's past self. Bowler Hat Guy's past self tells his future self that Lewis is up on the roof. While Bowler Hat Guy's future self and Doris go on the roof, they don't find Lewis, so they decide to go find clues. From their clues, they conclude the Lewis's past self is in the future, and go there. At the future, she and Bowler Hat Guy find Lewis's mansion, and tells Goon to stay. She then creates a Mini-Doris so he can use to continue to work with Doris. Bowler Hat Guy uses Mini-Doris to brainwash one of the singing frogs. When he realizes that it isn't useful, he decides to go back in time and brainwash a Tyrannosaurus rex instead. So, when Doris tries to cut the chandelier to kill Lewis and his family from the future in their dining room, she gets furious when shes sees that Bowler Hat Guy used Mini-Doris to bring a T. rex to the future. After Wilbur uses a meatball cannon to knock Mini-Doris off the T. rex, it gets destroyed by the singing frogs, causing Doris to slap Bowler Hat Guy in fury. Eventually, Lewis storms off away from his family from the future, and comes across Doris and Bowler Hat Guy, the latter of which offers to take his hand. When Wilbur tries to run and apologize to Lewis, the latter instead takes Bowler Hat Guy's hand, and goes to his orphanage from the future. Bowler Hat Guy reveals that he is Mike Yaggobian (Goob) and that when he was Lewis's roommate, Lewis unknowingly kept Goob up because he was working on his science project all night. So, the next morning, Goob fell asleep during his baseball game; he failed to catch the ball, causing his entire team to lost the Little League championship, and was bullied by his teammates. Because of his anger, he was never adopted, so he eventually blamed it on Lewis, and decided to ruin his future, and while he was trying to destroy Robinson Industries, he met Doris, where they made a team together. Now, in the present, Goob and Doris try to ruin Lewis's future. However, Lewis escapes with Wilbur and Carl's help. At night, while Lewis, Wilbur, and Carl go back to the mansion, Doris grabs Carl from the inside, and pulls, thus ripping apart his insides, with the electricity crackling out of Goob, causing him to die. She then takes the Memory Scanner and takes it to Goob, and go back in time to the midday, where Goob is successful at presenting the Memory Scanner, as well as Doris, as his own inventions. After Doris is presented, she gets mass-produced, under the name "Helping Hats". However, Doris betrays Goob and starts attacking the city, with much of the city vandalized and burned by the Helping Hats. Goob complaining that he never wanted this to happen and he just wanted to ruin Lewis's future, so Doris has her Helping Hats immediately attack him. Doris then has her Helping Hats brainwash Lewis's entire family into being mind-controlled, like mindless zombies, using them to try to kill him. However, Lewis goes into the time machine, and his mind-controlled family members try to force the time machine to fall and kill Lewis with him inside. However, at the last moment, Lewis fixes the time machine, and escapes from Doris's lair. Because of this, Doris activates the Mega-Doris, a giant, sentient machine that looks like a helper hat, only more mechanical. As the Mega-Doris tries to kill Lewis, with some of the Helping Hats arriving to bang on the time machine's glass and kill Lewis. However, Lewis escapes into another old building, where he wonders why he invented her in the first place, but then realizes what he must do, so he goes back in time to the time when Goob is presenting the Memory Scanner as his own invention. Lewis tells Goob to stop what he's doing, and reveals that Doris is just using him to get what she wants, and when she's done, she'll get rid of him. Enraged, Doris grabs Goob and pushes him aside, and then turns her appendages into buzzsaws to kill him gruesomely. At the last second, Lewis tells Doris that he is never going to invent her, causing Doris to be erased forever. With that, Doris's future self while ruling the city, while not shown, is also erased, and the future is finally restored. Personality Doris is surprisingly dark for a G-rated movie villain. She is extremely treacherous and manipulative, as she was using Bowler Hat Guy to get what she wants, and got rid of him when he was no longer useful. She also seems to show some sadism, as shown while she and Goob go to ruin Lewis's future the second time, the camera zooms in on Doris, who makes several chirps. She is also a very threatening and chaotic character, as she was a serious threat to the heroes, and is played much more seriously than Bowler Hat Guy ever was, and turned the city into a dystopia while ruling it. What makes Doris all the more evil is how she takes over the city. All of the citizens are brainwashed and mind-controlled, and were shown to be doing things against their will as they were controlled by the Helper Hats, who were used by Doris. Some examples include the citizens being forced to work in deadly factories, and dump out the garbage into fiery incinerators. The worst part of it is that she would have her Helping Hats mind-control Lewis's entire family from the future and force them to try to kill him as if they were mindless zombies. Her excuse is that she was underestimated by Cornelius. However, this stands out as extremely weak compared to all of her actions. She assumed that she was created to be a slave to humanity, when she appears to have actually been treated properly, as there are no scars or holes in her. Plus, even though she tried to kill Lewis, she also had her Helping Hats brainwash the hundreds of people that had nothing to do with shutting her down. In fact, the reason why she was shut down in the first place was because she attacked and mind-controlled her test subject out of hatred, so her excuse does not stand out as sympathetic at all. Gallery Robinson Mind control.png|The Robinson Family mind-controlled by the Helping Hats, with Doris attempting to use them to kill their own family member, Lewis, as a child. Trivia *When Doris's eye is green, it means that she is happy and enjoying what she does. When her eye is red, it means that she is wrathful. Category:Total Darkness Category:Movie Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Strategists Category:Xenophobes Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:Traitors Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant